


Home

by Ciacconne



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Vague references to politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: This is the musical piece they’ve danced to for decades.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Home
> 
> Implied Erik/Charles. 270+ words. PG. Alternative timeline. Vague references to politics. Death.
> 
> This is the musical piece they’ve danced to for decades.

-0-

When the news of the president’s disastrous policy regarding immigration reaches the mutant school, Charles hears a phone call right before he prepares to go to sleep. He stops midway of pulling the sheets over himself and picks up the phone instead. 

“I told you, Charles.” The all-too-familiar voice permeates his senses and sinks into his ears tauntingly. “When will you ever see the world the way I do?” 

“Never,” Charles says and wisely sidesteps Erik’s latest bitter jab. This is the musical piece they’ve danced to for decades. “I have hope. People will not tolerate this.”

“They’re rounding up the immigrants and sending them home. What if they have no home to return to?” 

Charles knows Erik is thinking about the past— particularly now and living it. Vividly. Everyday. He doesn’t need to read his mind for that. 

_Are you thinking about yourself, dear friend?_ Charles wonders, but doesn’t ask. _You always have a home here._

“This isn’t just about the mutants anymore. That man has to be—“

“Erik,” Charles interrupts. He’s old, weary, and wary of Erik’s constant machinations. “Do not do anything you might regret.”

A heavy silence falls between them. Over the line, Charles listens carefully. Erik’s breathing gradually slows down. Erik’s already making a decision. Powerful, impulsive, and deadly (and _his_ , in spite of everything), Erik will make things happen, and often times, Charles has to pick up the pieces. 

“I won’t,” Erik finally answers. He hangs up.

Sleep comes to Charles, but uncomfortably so. 

-0-

Three days later, Charles is in the dining room, drinking tea, and reads the large, bold font printed across the front page of the newspaper. 

**The President is dead!**

(Cause of death? A golf club jammed in his throat.)

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> -0-
> 
> Notes: I’m back, everyone. I think I’ve finally reached a point of not caring about kudos and comments and whatever bullshit fandom is currently entangled into and just write whatever the hell I want.


End file.
